A Soldier's Love
by Logan75
Summary: AU Jane is in the Special forces and she's back home for two weeks leave. At home she meets the famous Maura Isles while she's on vacation and they have a connection. What will happen to her and Maura when her two weeks are up? T for now
1. New Beginnings

_**Here's an AU story that my wonderful friend Cristina let me post for her. I told her the story was really good but since she doesn't have an account she let me post it. I'm just her beta lol. She also wanted me to give credit to a lady *forgets name* for inspiring this idea**_. I'll remember her name for the next chapter.

* * *

Maura jogged the shoreline, the music from her mp3 player blasting in her ear and for a second she looked to her right at the ocean. Suddenly she came to a stop and almost fell backward as she ran into something solid and felt strong arms encircle her body to keep her upright.

"Shit, I am so sorry," the young woman muttered.

Maura quickly pulled her earphones out and looked up into the most brilliant brown eyes she had ever seen, "sorry, I wasn't looking uh, where I was, uh going."

"No, no, it was my fault, I wasn't looking," she said quickly and smiled, steadying Maura and dropping her arms to her sides.

"Jesus, it felt like I ran into a wall," Maura commented and rubbed her shoulder.

"Uh, I am really sorry. I am Jane, by the way," she said nervously.

"Maura, it's okay. Don't worry about it," she smiled into the apologetic eyes and felt her heart rate pick up pace.

"Let me buy you lunch as an apology," Jane said quickly and almost fainted when she realized that she was talking to Maura Isles, singer and actress.

"On one condition," she said and smiled when she saw the flicker of recognition flash across those beautiful eyes.

"Name it."

"You have to show me around here. I have never been in Cape Town before or South Africa, for that matter and I want to learn about the place," her respect for the tanned woman grew when she didn't make a scene about meeting a celebrity.

"Well, I am only here for another two weeks but I am sure I can show you around a bit," Jane smiled.

"Great, I'm staying in the house down there. Meet me there at twelve," Maura couldn't help but stare into the captivating eyes.

"See you at twelve," Jane smiled and started to walk away.

Maura stared at the tall, toned body wrapped in a tight tank top and running shorts. Her eyes followed the line of the toned legs to shapely behind, strong back and shoulders to the muscled arms. The dark hair was messy and curly all at the same time and hidden beneath a cap. Suddenly a picture of the Cupid's bow lips came to mind and she remembered the strong set jaw and sculptured cheekbones. Jesus, am I checking a woman out? There must be something seriously wrong with me! But, God she is so fucking beautiful and those eyes...

Maura shook her head and finally started jogging to back to the rental house.

Jane had a face-splitting grin when she approached her Jeep and shook her head at the chance meeting. Maura Isles was one of her idols and she had heard the Irish beauty was in the country for a holiday but she never thought she would bump into her. She was even more beautiful in real life and Jane kept running her mind over the refined features of the brunette. Long, dark hair was tied at the nape of her neck and her olive coloured skin glowed with the fine sheen of perspiration that covered her body.

She was shorter than Jane, 5'6"to her 5'10". Her slim body was covered beneath a loose fitting t-shirt and her long legs packed into tight spandex pants. The full rounded breasts were visible beneath the top and her full lips were always ready to curve into smile. Her hazel eyes were friendly and her high cheekbones completed the beautiful package that was Maura. Jane removed her surfboard from the roof and quickly swopped her tank top and short for the wetsuit stowed on the backseat.

She walked back across the soft sand, her board tucked under her arm and the smile still grazing her lips. The water was cold against her heated skin but she picked up her pace and dove beneath the waves to get deeper into the ocean. She absent-mindedly paddled to the other surfers on the water and straddled her board as she waited for the waves to come in. After setting her alarm to go off at eleven she started paddling hard to catch the waves and surfed for hours.

Maura looked out from the deck and smiled at the dots in the water, desperate to catch a wave and do a few manoeuvres to impress their fellow surfers. She watched as a tall body walked from the water and unzipped her wetsuit, pulling down her shoulders and allowing it to bunch around her waist. Jane shook the water from her hair and trembled as a cold wind kissed her wet skin. Even from a distance, Maura could see the faint lines that defined the muscles of Jane's body. The tanned skin glistened in the sun and she felt her breath hitch when she saw the brown eyes turn in her direction and the white teeth shining as she smiled.

Jane gave a small wave and walked to her Jeep to get a change of clothes and rinse the salty water from her body in the shower. She stepped under the cold spray and shivered at the contact. Once she was done she pulled on her jeans and a black tank top, rolling up the legs of the jeans before stepping into her sandals.

The sand crunched beneath her feet as she approached Maura's house, wiping her sweaty palms on her jeans before knocking on the sliding door that was slightly open.

"Hi," came Maura's voice, her Irish accent thick as she approached the door.

"Hey yourself," Jane smiled and lifted the sunglasses from her head.

"So, where are we going?" she asked with a smile of her own.

"There's this little restaurant on the beach, not too far from here. The seafood is really good and the vibe is pretty amazing."

"Sounds good. Just let me lock up and then we can go."

They walked in silence across the warm sand and Jane smiled at the sight of Maura in her tight shorts and t-shirt.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Was just thinking that you look good in shorts," Jane said and smiled when a light blush covered the other woman's cheeks.

"Uh, th-thanks," Maura stumbled.

You're a world famous singer and actress who perform in front of thousands of people and one compliment from this woman and your damn brain melts! Get a grip! Maura scolded herself and blushed even more when she saw the amused grin of her new friend.

"So, I was wondering, based on how this lunch goes and how you feel about me showing you around afterward, if you wanted to join me at the beach party tonight?" Jane asked and looked away from the blushing woman as they approached the entrance to the tiny restaurant.

"Uh, yeah, where is- is it?" Maura asked and almost kicked herself.

"On this beach, so you will be close to your house if you want to leave at any time," Jane hoped that the actress would agree.

"Let's see how lunch goes," Maura smiled and realized that the only time she could speak properly around Jane was when those intense eyes were not focussed on her.

"Cool," Jane mumbled and spoke to a waiter who quickly seated them outside where they could look at the ocean.

"So, what do you do?" Maura asked and tried to avoid the eyes that seemed to turn her into a blubbering mess.

"I'm in the Special Forces. I came home for my annual leave and I head back in two weeks."

"That explains why it felt like I ran into a brick wall when I bumped into you this morning," Maura laughed and looked at the tall brunette with admiration.

"Yeah, sorry again. They kinda teach you during training how to withstand certain hits and I guess it becomes instinct."

"Can I ask you something, without trying to sound vain," Maura stared into her glass.

"Shoot."

"Do you know who I am?"

Jane laughed at that and saw the smaller woman flinch, "just because I spend most of my time in foreign third world countries trying to prevent political dispute and war, doesn't mean there are no TVs or magazines. So yeah I know who you are and honestly, I am a really big fan."

"Look, I really don't want to sound vain, but why didn't react like most of my other fans?" she asked and couldn't help but smile at the quirky grin Jane had.

"I guess that would be training too. I just figured, that after I almost flattened you, the last thing you needed was a desperate fan drooling all over you," Jane shrugged.

Their food came and they ate in silence for a while, "I barely know you but I feel like a regular person in your company and I appreciate that."

Jane looked at the dark head that was slightly bent to avoid her eyes and smiled, "I'm glad to hear that. There's nothing worse than trying to have a relaxing holiday and being bothered all the time. Besides, you seem nice enough and I don't have much else planned."

Maura looked up the woman uncertainly and smiled when she saw that she was joking, "way to bruise a girl's ego!"

"I'm sure that hardly left a crack in yours," she ducked when a serviette came flying at her and laughed.

Maura laughed and wondered how it was possible to get along with someone so quickly. It only took a few minutes before the banter came from both sides and the women laughed as they shared dessert. They argued over the bill until Jane reminded her that she invited her and that it was her treat.

"Do you wanna come over for a drink?" Maura asked and was surprised when she heard the words leave her mouth.

"I would love to but I have to go fetch my brother from school. I will come around at about six and then we can have a drink before heading to the party. Well, shit sorry, that is if you wanted to come?"

Maura tried to hide her disappointment with a smile but didn't realize that she wasn't doing a very good job, "yeah, I would love to go. Just ring the doorbell when you get to my house."

They walked out onto the beach and made small talk until they walked onto the deck of the large house.

"So, I'll see you later," Jane said hopefully.

"Definitely," Maura smiled and fought back the urge to hug the strong woman in front of her.

Her eyes followed the retreating figure of Jane as she made her way across the beach and she questioned the sudden connection she felt with the woman. She smiled and realized that she had finally made a real friend and this holiday suddenly seemed worth it.

Jane drove toward the nearby school, a smile still plastered on her face. She never thought she'd meet her idol, let alone be considered a friend of the above mentioned. Her brother stood waiting at the curb with a girl next to him and she smiled at the tall young man who looked so much like her.

"Hey, sis," he smiled and hugged when she got out.

"Hi, so who is this?" she asked with a warm smile, her shades still firmly in place.

"This is Tina, my girlfriend. She is going to come with us to the party tonight. Tina this is my sister, Jane," he motioned to the dark, intense woman.

"Nice to meet you," the young girl said nervously.

"You too. Well let's get going, I have somewhere to be at six," she said and made her way to the door.

"How was your first day as a civilian?" Frankie asked casually as he opened the door for Tina.

"You will never guess who I met today and have drinks with at six before the party," Jane said with a grin that crooked at the one side of her mouth.

"Who?" Frankie asked perplexed.

"Maura Isles," Jane looked over at her brother and burst out laughing at his disbelieving facial expression.

"THE Maura Isles?" he asked through a tight throat.

"Yeah, the one and only. She's here on vacation and she literally ran into me this morning."

"Are you sure you didn't hallucinate?"

"Ha... Ha... I will introduce you tonight, just don't act like a blubbering fool when I do," Jane smiled, her brother had as big a crush on the actress as she did.

"Are you bringing her to the party?" Tina asked from the backseat.

"Yeah, if she still wants to go," Jane smiled at the pretty young girl in the rear-view mirror.

"That would be so cool," she gushed and blushed when the siblings started laughing.

Half an hour later they stopped in front of a modest house and walked through the door. Their mother was at work and this left them alone for a few hours before the party started. They gathered in the kitchen and made sandwiches for lunch, Jane didn't eat much due to her lunch with Maura but sat with her brother and reconnected.

"How's that scar looking?" he asked with a mouth full of food.

"It's not red and sensitive anymore but it will always be there," she said with a shrug.

"Let me see," he requested.

Jane lifted her shirt and saw the young girl's eyes nearly pop out of her head. Along her torso ran a long scar where a child soldier attacked her when she refused to shoot him. She let her guard down when they took the gun from him and he attacked with a knife when she approached. Jane was barely able to stop her team from shooting the young boy of about twelve.

"Well, it makes you look rugged in a sexy way," he said at looked at the long scar that ran from under her breast across and down to her hip.

"Yeah, I know. Chicks dig scars," she laughed and asked him about school.

They spent a long time catching up, Tina rarely speaking but laughing at the sibling interaction. At four their mother came home, a complete contrast to the siblings who had most of their father's genes. She was fair skinned and had brown hair that hung a little down her back with the same brown eyes.

"Hey Ma," Jane hugged the elder woman and held her close for a long time.

"Hey, Janie. So are you guys ready for that party? It saves me from cooking," she said and smacked her daughter's behind as she walked away.

"Yeah, I just want to shower and get dressed."

"She has a date with the Maura Isles," Frankie interjected and ducked the swinging arm of his sister with a laugh.

"That's nice," she said and went about her normal routine.

"Ma, Maura is like a Hollywood famous actress," Frankie said in exasperation.

"I know, I just don't understand why you guys make such a big deal about it. She is just a normal person after all."

"Maybe one day you will understand," Frankie mumbled and led Tina to the spare room where she could change.

Jane laughed and walked down the hall to her room to grab the clothes she wanted to wear and headed to the shower. She pulled her shorts on over her bikini after she stepped out of the shower and pulled her Red Sox shirt on. After stepping into her sandals and grabbing a light jacket, she kissed her mother goodbye and waited for the younger two to join her.

After leaving her brother and his companion at their friend's house on the beach she walked toward the large house Maura lived in. She shook the sand from her feet and sandals and knocked on the door. Maura walked to the door and smiled warmly at her guest.

"Hi," she said with hint nervousness.

"Hey there," Jane smiled.

"Come in, we can grab a beer and then sit on the deck."

They grabbed a beer and sat on the settee on the deck, talking about random things and sharing stories about their lives.

"So why did you join the Special Forces?" Maura asked in curiosity.

"Well, my father died fighting the war against Apartheid. I was only fourteen when he died in 94 before the official elections and he never got to see how he's fighting had made a difference in this country. I guess I joined because I wanted to live his legacy and be like him. So after school I signed up and was accepted. After the first two years they offered me a five year contract and I still have a year left."

"Wow, I'm sorry about your father. So are you gonna sign another contract?"

"I don't know. I mean my mother is getting older and I just want to be home more, but it depends on what happens. It's not something I'm thinking about right now because there is so much that can happen between now and then."

"That's true," Maura looked into her bottle contemplatively and thought about how for the first time in years she felt like a real person and not some conjured up character of someone's fantasy.

"We should probably head to the party. I promised my brother I would introduce him to you. Oh and be warned there will be a lot of people fawning over you but I will try to keep them in tow."

They walked across the beach and heard the loud music echoing across the sky. There were people everywhere and at some point Jane grabbed the actress's hand to pull her through the crowd toward the house where the music was coming from. After looking around for a while and grabbing a beer they finally found Frankie and Tina.

"Hey," Jane said and sat on one of the available chairs.

"Hey sis," Frankie said back followed by a soft 'hey' from Tina.

"This is Maura, Maura this is my brother, Frankie and his girlfriend, Tina. And all of his other friends that I really don't know the names of."

Frankie almost fell off of his chair and Jane burst out laughing.

"Oh, uh, Hi, ni-nice t-to m-meet y-you," he stammered.

"Hi, you too," she shook his hand and smiled at the male version of her new friend.

They all laughed and talked, the occasional fan coming over to ask for an autograph but all in all she was amazed at how Jane had kept the unwanted attention away. She quickly realized that people feared the soldier and respected her in a fierce way.

When the song Wake Me Up by Avicii started playing Jane jumped up and started singing at the top of her lungs, causing Maura to laugh harder than she had in years. She stared at the woman in amazement and realized she wanted to know everything about her.

Jane snapped her fingers and moved her body while her legs twisted as she danced. Maura laughed at the enthusiasm that went into the performance. She could see the love for this song on Jane's face and realized that the lyrics did truly hold a special message for the soldier.

"So wake me up when it's all over

When I'm wiser and I'm older

All this time I was finding myself

And I didn't know I was lost..."

"She is a dreamer and believes in this fantasy love," Frankie supplied to the laughing Maura.

Maura smiled at him and wondered how someone could approach life so logically and yet be a dreamer. Suddenly the dark haired woman intrigued her even more and she hoped that she could get a lifetime friendship out of this.

"Yo, Captain, I am gonna play your favourite "fight-for-gay-rights song next," a strong man shouted from behind the DJ booth.

"Thanks."

"Captain?" Maura asked with a grin.

"Like Captain America but just Captain SA in this case. They believe I am always looking for a way to save the world," Jane said with a shrug.

Maura laughed and immediately decided that the nickname suited her friend. Not just because of her career but the willingness to help everyone that she sensed throughout their few hours together.

Same Love started playing and Jane was on her feet once again, surrounded by a large group of gay people or simply people who supported the gay rights act. She already envisioned her friend speaking to a large group of people and explaining why gay people deserve the same right as others.

"When I was in the 3rd grade

I thought that I was gay

Cause I could draw, my uncle was

And I kept my room straight

I told my mom, tears rushing down my face

She's like, "Ben you've loved girls since before pre-K"

Maura watched in fascination as everyone grabbed their chests and rapped together as though they were singing a national anthem. Seeing the people so united brought tears to her eyes and suddenly she realized why it was so important to her to follow in her father's footsteps and fight for a better world. The woman had an intense passion about her and Maura admired her for expressing that in her daily life.

"A pre-conceived idea of what it all meant

For those who like the same sex had the characteristics

The right-wing conservatives think it's a decision

And you can be cured with some treatment and religion

Man-made, rewiring of a pre-disposition

Playing God

Ahh nah, here we go

America the brave

Still fears what we don't know

And God loves all His children

And somehow forgotten

But we paraphrase a book written

3,500 hundred years ago

I don't know..."

Maura wished she knew the lyrics so that she could stand next to this group of people and sing with them. She smiled at the serious expression on her friend's face and wondered what it would be like to be the receiver of such an intense passion. Her thoughts drifted to what Frankie said about her being a dreamer and believing in a fantasy love. She wondered if she would ever find it and suddenly the image of Jane's arms around when she ran into her filled her mind and she quickly shook them away. She was not gay after all and this was simply a holiday and she was not looking to experiment or even entertain the idea of falling for someone who would run off in two weeks to go and save the world.

The party started winding down and Jane walked to Maura to walk her home. They walked in silence and Jane wondered if they offended the actress with their performance of Same Love.

"Did you at least have fun?" Jane asked and saw the tiny smile on the full lips of her friend.

"I had more fun tonight than I remember having a couple of years. I don't know how you kept everyone from not drooling over me but I truly appreciated having been able to go to a party and not spend the night taking pictures and signing autographs."

"Let's just say they know me and respect the boundaries I set up around myself."

They reached the deck and Maura awkwardly leaned in to give Jane a hug. Suddenly she was engulfed in a barrier of safety and care and realized that she didn't want to let go. Reluctantly both women pulled away and said their goodbyes. Jane reached the beach when Maura spoke.

"Am I gonna see you tomorrow?"

"How do you feel about learning to surf?"

"Well, that sounds fun."

"Great, see you at ten."

With that Jane disappeared into the dark to find her brother and take them all home. Her mind was filled with the laughing images of her friend. She's even more beautiful when she laughs. I need to make sure that happens more. Oh shit, Jane, don't fall in love with her! Dammit, you are in the Special Forces, risking your life on a daily basis and she lives on the opposite end of the world. Friendship, that is all this is and it won't become more. She continued lecturing herself until she found her brother and they made their way to the Jeep. He saw the thoughts turning in his sister's head and wondered what would happen between the two women. Both seemed to want something to happen but was fighting hard against the possibility of it.


	2. Fallen

**AN: Okay I have no clue what's happening and I just typed out almost six thousand words and it won't show up. I'm really sorry but I am trying to fix it. I'm re-editing the chapter now. Thank you for the loyalty to this story**.** Again your feedback and constructive critics is nutrition to my brain and it is what keeps me going. **

* * *

Jane went for her morning jog and gym session, she knew she had to keep fit if she planned on surviving another year with the forces. She returned home just after nine and rushed to get showered and dressed to meet Maura for her first surfing lesson. When she knocked Maura opened with an amused smile.

"I thought I was being stood up," she said and laughed at the shocked expression on Jane's face.

"Sorry, I went to the gym and then I lost track of time. As you can see I didn't even do my hair and I realized I don't have a number for you so I couldn't call to say I am a little late."

"That's okay, I was just pulling your leg."

"I hardly doubt that anyone would ever even consider not showing up for a date with you."

Shit, please tell me I didn't just say date.

"You'd be surprised. So what do I need for my lessons?"

Why did I just get excited about the prospect of a date with her? Shit.

"I have an extra wetsuit, but it will be too big for you. So we should get you one of those and I have a board you can use. Let's see how the lessons go and then we can go buy you your own board."

Maura couldn't help but smile at the soldier, despite her tough exterior she had a really soft and caring heart. They made their way to the local surf shops and Maura found herself surprised by how well the soldier was known. She also admired how she reflected all attention onto herself to avoid any crazy fans to impose on Maura. I wonder if she's always this protective. It's really cute.

They arrived back at the beach and Jane patiently explained the technique of surfing and demonstrated to Maura. There was a lot of laughter and Maura soon found herself being able to balance on the board.

"Tomorrow we can paddle out and then you can test your new skills," Jane said with pride.

"Oh my God, that was amazing. I can't wait to go out and try that for real!"

Jane undid her wetsuit and pulled it down to her waist. She saw Maura's eyes roam over the large scar and smiled. A tentative hand reached out and traced the scar with her finger.

"What happened here?" she asked in a whisper, watching the goose bumps rise where her finger traced.

"We were in The Congo and it was early morning, just before we had to start our rounds. I heard shouting and rushed out of my tent to see what was happening. I had my gun raised and walked around only to see a boy of about twelve pointing a gun at one of my team members. After a lot of talking, I finally got the gun away from him but I let my guard down and before I knew what was happening he drove a knife into me here," she touched a thick scar on her abdomen next to her ribs and ran her finger down, "and cut me to here."

Her finger stopped above her hip bone, "before I could stop Veronica she shot him four times and he died immediately. I was rushed to the hospital and was lucky because the knife didn't do much damage. A few stitches and tetanus shots later I was all fixed up. A week later I was back in the field."

"Jesus," was all Maura whispered, her finger idly tracing the scar.

"Yeah, not one of the best days of my life but I still wish we could have saved that boy."

The soft heart of this woman amazes me. That kid tried to kill her and instead of being happy that she survived she wishes that she could save him. How can anyone have such a great heart?

"You're really lucky," she removed her hands from Jane's skin and immediately missed the warmth under her fingers.

They dried off and headed back to Maura's house where they lay by the pool and Maura sipped on wine as Jane drank beer. That quickly became routine for them and for the next week they surfed every day and spent hours around the pool, talking and getting to know each other. Neither woman wanted to admit what was happening between them, knowing that in a short week they would be separated and didn't know when they would see each other again.

It was Sunday night and they had decided to go out for dinner. Jane drove Maura's Audi convertible to Cape Town Fish Market where she had made reservations for them. It was the best seafood restaurant in the country and for some reason Jane wanted to treat Maura to an expensive dinner and fun night.

Once they were seated they order a bottle of wine and sushi for starters. The conversation was easy and they enjoyed their meal. The next moment there were photographers everywhere and Maura tried to hide from them. She wished they would go away so she could stare into those beautiful eyes in peace and silence but they were persistent. Jane put money on the table and took Maura's hand, leading her through a back door as they took off sprinting toward the car. Some of the photographers followed closely behind and Jane quickly started the car once they were locked inside.

She drove down the street at high speed, trying to lose the news vans and made expert turns as she weaved through the thinning late night traffic. When they lost the last van they both burst out laughing and drove to Maura's house but saw photographers posted outside of her house.

"Here's the plan," Jane said and looked around, her tactical training coming to the fore.

"I'm going to leave your car at my friend's house, then we're going to change clothes and you are going to wear a cap to hide yourself. There's a door on the side of your house, so we can walk along the beach and make our way up the side of the house."

Maura laughed and was excited about the stealth mission they were about to embark on to get into her house. After changing clothes they started walking down the beach, Maura took Jane's hand and almost missed the smile on the beautiful face when their skin made contact. They walked passed the house and creeped up the neighbour's garden, Jane hoisted Maura over wall and jumped over after her. They stayed in the shadows and Maura had to work hard to keep from laughing. They reached the door and struggled to find the key. After a minute of struggling they finally got the door open and stumbled inside, laughing so hard their sides hurt.

"That was so much fun! I need someone like you on my security team to avoid these paparazzi outbursts."

"I can't imagine living life like that, always having a camera shoved in your face."

"You get used to it after a while."

Maura walked to the kitchen and came back witH a glass of wine for herself a beer for Jane. She removed the cap and let her honey hair fall over her shoulders. They kept the lights low so that they wouldn't alert the photographers outside and Maura took a seat next to Jane, resting her head on the shoulder of her friend.

"Thanks for tonight, I had a really great time," she whispered.

"Me too," Jane agreed.

Maura looked up and saw those intense eyes focussed on her. She didn't dare to blink, afraid that the care and protectiveness she saw there would disappear. Her hand cupped the sculpted cheek as her own face moved closer until she felt Jane's ragged breathing on her own lips. She let her lips brush over Jane's and pulled back, staring into those eyes before she felt soft lips cover her own. Maura's hand went to the back of the raven haired woman's head and pulled her closer, she opened her mouth when she felt the silky tongue run across her lips. A moan started deep in her throat when her tongue touched Jane's and the hand behind her head tightened as she pulled her even closer.

Jane pulled Maura onto her lap and put her hands on the slim hips. Maura felt the hands run up her back and another moan escaped her lips and was swallowed by Jane. The hands travelled around her back and gently cupped her breasts, she felt the thumbs run over her nipples which hardened in response. Maura broke the kiss and pulled her shirt over her head before claiming the soft mouth before her again. Jane quickly undid the clasp of the bra and threw it into a corner her hands trailing down the soft skin of Maura's stomach and quickly undid the buttons of her pants.

Her left hand travelled beneath the waist band and she felt the heat emanating from the woman on top of her. The seeking fingers quickly found her wet core and she stroked between the lips causing Maura to gasp loudly. Jane's free hand travelled to Maura's breasts and she tweaked the hard nipple.

"Oh God, that feels good," Maura panted and started rocking her hips on the exploring fingers.

Jane found her entrance and gently eased two fingers inside, her thumb rubbing in circles around the hard clit. Maura rocked her hips harder when she felt Jane enter her and threw her head back, exposing her succulent neck to the soldier who quickly took advantage of this and sucked on the skin.

"Jesus, oh, yes," her hips ground down on the fingers.

Jane bent her fingers and searched for the spongy spot on the sleek walls and heard Maura squeal when the pads of her fingers brushed across the spot. Maura's bucking hips became more urgent and Jane knew she was close to orgasm and touched her thumb to the aching clit. She picked up the pace of the pumping and soon Maura was wailing in ecstasy, her body trembling as warm juices flowed over Jane's hand.

"Wow," Maura smiled down at Jane before kissing her again. "That was..."

She reached for the hem of Jane's shirt and quickly pulled it over the soldier's head.

"Follow me," Maura breathed and led Jane by her hand up the stairs and into the main bedroom.

Maura stripped out of her remaining clothing and watched Jane do the same, her breath caught when she saw the strong body. Jane trembled at the hunger she saw in Maura's eyes and quickly pulled their nude bodies together, pushing her against the wall and lifting her right leg as her fingers once again sought out the wetness of her lover. The knuckles of her hand rested against her pelvis and she started pumping her hips, her fingers brushing the contracting walls of her lover's hot tunnel. Maura's nails dug into her back and she trembled at the pain of the scratches.

Maura screamed as her orgasm hit her again and Jane kept pumping her hips, pushing Maura over the edge again and again before the brunette collapsed on her shoulder. She carried her to the large bed and lay down next to her. Maura rested her head on Jane's chest and gently kissed the tanned skin there.

"Sweet Jesus, I don't think I have ever climaxed that hard," Maura mumbled against the skin.

"You are so beautiful when you cum. God, I nearly came from just watching you," Jane said and kissed the blonde curls beneath her chin.

Maura quickly started kissing Jane and rocked their hips together. They spent the entire night making love and finally collapsed from exhaustion when the sun started rising. Jane molded her body against Maura's and both women fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next morning they shared breakfast and went surfing for a few hours before Jane asked if Maura wanted to come to her house and have dinner with her family.

"I would love that," she kissed the soldier's nose and wondered what she would do when Jane had to report for duty.

They set off toward the middle class neighborhood and Maura smiled when everyone greeted her warmly.

"So my kids tell me that you're an actress and singer?"

Maura almost laughed when she realized she had just met the first person ever who truly didn't recognize her, "yeah, I am. But it's not as glamorous as people might think."

"I wouldn't know, we have always preferred to live a simple life."

"Sometimes I wish I chose the same thing," Maura said softly and smiled at Jane.

Outside preparing the fire for the braai, Jane and Frankie joked around and talked.

"So what's happening between you and Maura? I can see the way you look at each other," he asked and sipped his beer.

"I'm in so much shit, Frankie. I think I'm falling in love with her and that's never gonna work. God, I report for duty in a week and she is heading back to her glamorous life in Hollywood."

"Falling in love? Sorry to break it to you, Captain, but you have both already fallen."

"Jesus, I don't know what to do. We slept together last night," Jane stared into her bottle.

"Shit, Cap. This is just screwed up. What are you gonna do?"

"Well, this is the closest thing to love I have ever experienced, so I'm gonna make the most of the time we have together. If we always fear the separation we will never learn to enjoy what we have."

"She seems to be crazy about you."

"I know I'm crazy about her."

Maura stood by the door and watched the siblings as they talked, her heart ached every time she thought about how little time she had with the soldier. She refused to think about the fact that she wasn't a lesbian but found herself crazy about another woman, there would be enough time for that later.

"So, you and my Janie, what's going on there?"

"I haven't figured it out yet," Maura replied honestly.

"She's leaving in a week and we never know if this is going to be the last time we see her. Just don't break her heart, I need her to have a reason to fight and come back home."

Maura had tears in her eyes, she had never even considered the possibility that Jane could die and that this might be the only time she has with the beauty. She swallowed her tears and made her way outside where she sat next to Jane and talked to the family. There was a lot of laughter and they shared all kinds of stories as the night progressed. Frankie could see the love between the two women and prayed that things would find a way to work out for them.

After dinner they helped clean up and made their way back to Maura's house where they made love again and tenderly held each other. Each woman wondering what this had in store for them and whether they would ever see each other again after this week came to pass.


	3. Departure

**A/N: Okay so here's the next chapter sorry for being extremely late because I said I would post this earlier today. I hope you continue to review and give me ideas! Special thanks to Matiky and yes D3nsei Jane is supposed to be 34 and Maura is only a couple years older, I just didn't put their ages in the story. Your positive feedback or critical feedback is all fuel to my brain. **

* * *

Four days later the day found the two women sitting by the bonfire pit in the backyard of Jane's house drinking and relaxing in a comfortable silence. Both of their minds whirling at the idea of leaving this fantasy come true behind and returning back to the loveless lives they once knew. Neither willing to express the feelings they were experiencing inside simply because it was something they had never felt for anyone else. They didnt know why they fell so hard for each other so fast nor did they understand why it had to end so terribly.

Maura or Jane both had yet to actually admit to one another they had fallen in love but it was palpable to just about anyone who saw them interact.

"Thank you." Maura sipped her wine slowly enjoying the closeness of the other.

"For what?" Jane asked somewhat unsure.

"For...everything. You've shown me more in the past ten days than I've ever experienced in a year with a lover. Thank you for caring for me and loving me. For treating me like a human being for once."

Getting up and setting her beer on the wooden stool beside her, Jane moved from her lawn chair and across the short distance to Maura and laced their hands together. "You don't ever have to thank me for that. I should be thanking you for giving me the greatest gifts on this whole planet." The smile that spread across the brunette's face could have brightened all of South Africa.

"What gift, Jane?" Inquired Maura with a tilt of her head and a furrow of her brows. It was the same adorable face Jane had told her made the actress look even more beautiful than she already did. She had said she couldn't explain it when Maura wondered how. 'It just does' Jane responded.

"You gave me your time and your trust. The two most important things someone can give another, I think. You trusted me with your time. You believed in me enough to give me a chance to win your heart. And I love that you did that for me. I could never put into words how I feel about you, Maur." Ebony locks fell around an ivory face as Jane rested her forehead against her lover's.

With tears welling in her eyes Maura responded, "I wouldn't trust anyone with those things other than you." She smiled and continued, "You mean a lot to me, Jane, and I can tell how you feel about me even if you don't say it. Your actions speak louder than your words and you've shown me in many different ways."

Breaths mingled in the cool nights air. A large calloused hand crept up a pale freckled arm and began to move up and down rubbing warmth into it. "I don't know about you and this may seem too early, but I love you, Maura, more than the stars need clora-bora-oxide." A giggle erupted from the dark blonde and this caused a warm feeling sweep its way through the soldier's abdomen. "I can't remember what the real word is. Never was any good in science. I love you more than Pooh bear loves honey." Jane said smiling.

* * *

It was getting louder and louder. Whatever it was, it kept repeating itself as it came closer and closer. "I can't leave, her! I don't want to! Please!" Dull light shone into the see through navy curtains that hung in the window as the pleading kept coming. "No. Don't! I need her! Maura."

Maura's eyes groggily opened as the blanket flew off of her and a thrashing Jane. "I love her and she needs me! I need her!" The soldier repeated.

_"You have to go its your duty to protect your country." _

Maura immediately awoke and put a hand on the frightened woman's shoulder and the other reached across to the lamp on Jane's left side of the bed to turn it on. "Wake up, Jane." Maura pleaded. "Sweetie, it's okay. I'm right here."

The tossing and turning continued and seemed to worsen. Maura had no clue what had triggered this nightmare because it was the first time this had happened out of the few nights they spent wrapped in each other's arms.

"Who's gonna protect her?!"

_"You can protect her and your country at the same time if you come with me. Come on, its time to board the plane. Jane. Jane. Jane..." _

"...Jane. Jane, wake up."

Beads of sweat ran from Jane's forehead down to the slope of her cotton covered breasts. The tank top she wore was drenched and it clung to the tanned, toned skin. "You can't make me!" Jane screamed as she wrapped her hands around Maura's wrist and quickly sat upright in the bed.

Eyes wide with terror, sobs began to wrack Jane's body as Maura gently pulled her wrists free from the vice like grip and eased her lover into a comforting hug. After several minutes Jane began to relax and the shuttering subsided, Maura leaned back to get a good look at the taller woman's face. "Do you...want to talk about it? It'll help."

"Uh...no. I'm fine." The soldier lied.

"Jane please don't lie. Tell me, please, I want to help you and I can't do that unless you're honest with me." The actress said quietly but firmly. "What were you dreaming about?"

"It was my last day here...with you...and um, I had to return to duty. You kept begging me to stay with you because you loved me but I had my contract to finish." Jane sniffled, sliding back down the bed so she could lay down. Maura followed, then pulled Jane back to her chest and asked her to continue.

"I didn't want to leave. I swear I didn't Maura, but it was either get on the plane or go to jail for five years for avoiding deployment." Maura rubbed a soothing hand back and forth along the raven haired beauty's back. "I've never had to make a more harder decision in my life. But I'd get to see you during visitations if I went to jail." She chuckled lightening the mood.

"I wouldn't want you to be incarcerated because of me but if you did I would have came to every visitation." Maura smiled, glad some of the tension had left the room.

"I love you, Maur. I wish I didn't have to go back. I wish I could hold you forever. If I had met you before I signed the contract I wouldn't think twice about the special forces ever again. These past few days have been the best moments of my life and I pray that we get to make more memories." Jane admitted sleepily. It was still dark outside and the soothing rhythmic movements of Maura's hand was pulling Jane back to the realm of sleep.

"I love you too. I also wish for those things." Several minutes passed and the actress received no reply, so she believed the soldier must have fallen asleep. "Goodnight, love." Maura said effect innately to light snores and even breaths.

* * *

It was the night before Jane had to get on a plane to Cairo and report for duty. They were at a farewell party that Jane's friends had planned for her and mingled with the guests. Maura stayed away from Jane, trying to allow her to have time to say goodbye to her friends and fighting her panic at the realization that this was the end of a wonderful two weeks with the woman she had fallen in love with.

A guy approached her and they started talking as Jane spent time with her friends, alcohol was flowing freely and before she knew what was happening the guy started kissing her. Jane walked outside and saw the two in a lip lock, she tore the guy away from Maura and punched him, causing him to fall over the railing and land on the beach. She looked at Maura and walked away, fighting her emotions and the tears that wanted to spill.

Maura finally came out of her daze and ran after Jane, "wait, it's not what it looked like!"

Jane spun around and looked at her, her expression stony, "really, what he slipped, fell and somehow managed to get his tongue down your throat?"

"Jesus! Don't you dare try and tell me what to do!"

"You know what, you are just like the politicians who cause war in their countries. Once you have a taste of power, fame and money you will go to measure to regain that! It doesn't matter how much pain you cause as long as you get your needs met. I really thought you were different but apparently I was very wrong."

"No, I was wrong, because it seems you only wanted something from me! No one even looks my way unless they need something and for you I was only a holiday fantasy and you're fifteen minutes of fame!"

"You are right, I did want something from you, but it wasn't you're fame, power, or money! I wanted you, Maura! All of you! Do you wanna know a secret? Your fame, money and public image was the three things I found least attractive about you! But you know what, you still have it, you can still bend people to your will and toss them aside like yesterday's trash when your needs have been met! Maybe it's better this way, because you are going back to your cushy life of servants, fame, money and big house on the beach. I am go back to protecting scum that destroy countries and people's lives, sleeping in a tent in a desert with a gun under my pillow. So I wish you luck in your life, I truly hope you find the happiness you're looking for."

Maura stood there, speechless and watched as Jane disappeared into the dark. Frankie walked to her and when she saw the sadness in his eyes at what had transpired she fell to her knees and cried. He bent beside her and tried to comfort the sobbing woman.

"Why does it hurt so much?"

"Because you love her, whether you want to or not, Maura."

"No, God no, I can't love her. I just can't."

"Well, life doesn't care about what you can and can't, it just happens."

He got up and dusted his jeans off, "you have two options, either come with me and help me find her because I have the Jeep's keys or go home and forget about her."

Maura grabbed the keys from him and started running to the Jeep, he quickly followed and together they drove until they finally saw Jane's hunched figure walking on the curb. Before Frankie came to a full stop Maura was out of the Jeep and ran to Jane.

"Jane! I'm sorry, Jesus, I didn't mean it!"

Jane stopped and turned around, her face expressionless, "what do you want?"

"I was scared, Jane. You're leaving tomorrow and I don't know if I'll ever see you again. I didnt kiss him he kissed me. I panicked and needed a way out. I have never been with a woman but I felt such a strong connection with you that I refused to deal with the questions my mind kept asking because I wanted to enjoy the time I have with you. Jane, I love you and I don't want to because we live separate lives and you sacrifice yours daily and I don't know if I could live with worrying about you every day. But like Frankie just told me, life doesn't care, it just happens. I just happen to love you."

Jane watched the crying woman, her heart breaking and before she realized it she was moving and her arms were locked around the smaller woman.

"I love you too," she whispered and kissed the blonde styled hair.

They stood there and just clung to each other for a long time, kissing softly as the realization of this being their last night together sank in.

"Come home with me," Maura whispered, her voice tight with emotion.

Frankie dropped them at the large house and once they were inside the door they started kissing. There was no urgency, just simple exploration and a declaration of their new found feelings. They walked to the room and slowly undressed each other, their lips met and they fell back onto the bed.

Jane put her thigh between Maura's thighs and pressed it against her wet core. She felt the other woman's thigh come up and press against her own needing sex. Their bodies moved together in a slow, sensuous rhythm as their lips sought each other. Both women felt their orgasms slowly building until it released as slow warmth between them. Jane started kissing Maura's neck, making sure not to miss any part of her body as she made her way down the lean body to the warm, freckled, soft thighs.

She kissed the landing strip of trimmed hair on Maura's sex, taking her time as her lips moved over flesh before darting her tongue between the wet lips and tasting her lover. Maura's hips arched off the bed and her heart pounded at the tender exploration as she felt the love of each movement in every cell of her being. Jane greedily gulped the juices down as her tongue once again became acquainted with her lover's most private area. She speared her tongue and pushed it into the heated core of her lover. Her nose rubbed against the hard clit as her tongue lovingly pumped in and out of her girl. Maura's body started trembling and her orgasm overtook her with a force that surprised her but she knew it was more about the love she felt than anything else.

"Maur?" Jane spoke tentatively as she gathered the woman she loved in her arms.

"Hmmm?"

"I don't want you to come see me off tomorrow."

Maura spun around in her lover's arms and looked into the say eyes, "what?"

"It will make it harder to get on the plane and I will already have a hard enough time saying goodbye to you. There will also be a lot of photographers and I don't know if you want the world to know about this," she couldn't hide the tears in her voice and Maura buried her face in her lover's chest.

"Right now, I don't care what they know or think. Can't you run off with me? Just don't get on the plane and come with me."

Jane swallowed her tears, "I can't, I wish it was that easy."

They spent the remainder of the night making love to each other and whispering their love softly, scared that if they said to loud they would wake up from this dream and find themselves alone.

* * *

The drive to Jane's house was made in silence the following day, tears streaming down Maura's face the entire way and Jane tried to console her lover. They stopped outside the house and Maura followed Jane inside, she sat on the bed and watched her lover put her uniform on and grab her duffel bag.

"You look so sexy in your uniform," Maura whispered and smiled between her tears.

Jane kneeled in front Maura and took her hands, "when my contract is done, I will come and find you."

Maura ran her fingers through the dark locks, "when your contract is up, I am buying an island and taking you with me."

Frankie knocked on the door and smiled sadly at the pair, "we need to leave to make your flight."

The tears began anew at those words and Jane swallowed hard as she looked at Maura, "I love you."

"And I love you."

Jane walked down the hall and hugged her crying mother, telling them that she would see them soon. After tearful goodbyes and a long kiss from Maura she threw her duffel bag into the Jeep and Frankie pulled away from the curb. When they arrived at the airport Jane greeted her fellow comrades and said goodbye to her brother.

"Make sure Maura's okay."

He nodded and they said their goodbyes, he watched as his sister walked up the ramp and remained glued to the spot until he saw the large plane disappear in the distance.

* * *

**A/N: thank you for reading. Also got this cute little message from my friend Cristina saying "Thank you for getting my ideas out there and editing them and bringing them so much life. -Love Les-Lee" **

**I know you're probably wondering why she signed it Les-Lee lol. Well only a few of us do. My friends middle name is Lee, Cristina Lee, and she's a lesbian so we call her Les-Lee as in Leslie lol. Just an FYI. I thought the e-mail was really cute though. Next chapter will be about their long distant relationship and a look inside Maura's life. Should be up by Wednesday at the latest. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Maura had returned to her life in Hollywood and it almost felt normal but she couldn't fill the void in her heart that Jane had left when they said their goodbyes. She wrote to Jane but the replies were scarce and far in between. Frankie kept her posted on her whereabouts and her well-being, always telling her that Jane missed her. She stared out of the large windows of her house and smiled at the breaking waves, remembering Jane in every drop of ocean water.

She sat by her desk and pulled her writing pad from her desk, her hands shaking as she started to write.

Dear Jane,

How are you? I know it can't be easy there in the desert protecting a country from a president who refuses to step down.

Things are relatively normal here and my movie premiere is tonight. I never thought I could miss anyone the way I miss you but here I am and suddenly I wonder why I didn't stop you from getting onto that plane.

Every time I look at the ocean outside of my window I expect you to come walking out of the water toward me, water dripping from your strong body. But then the alarm or a photographer on my lawn would remind me that you are in some far off country fighting for peace. Every morning when I wake up I feel you next to me and for those first few minutes I would forget that you're not here but reality always calls.

I hope you are well, my love. I miss you with every cell in my being and I wish I could just spend just one more night in your arms and feel your soft lips caressing mine. Hurry home my love, so we can buy that island and run off together.

I love you, sometimes I still hear your voice whisper those words to me.

With all my heart,

Maura.

She sealed the letter in an envelope and asked her housekeeper to post it for her. After taking care of that she slowly made her way to the shower and prepared herself for what the day held in store.

Dear Maura,

I wish that this year had already passed so I can be with you for real. The only thing keeping me alive in this desert is the thought of going home to you.

Things here are tough, the president who had been removed has built up an army of followers and is demanding his position back. So it has been really cut throat here and we need to be alert the whole time. I can't remember the last time I had slept through an entire night but I guess that comes with the territory.

But when I do sleep, my dreams are filled with you and our time together. Don't even speak about the beach, I miss the water and your warm body against mine when we fooled around in the ocean.

I miss you too, my love.

We will be together soon.

All my love,

Jane

"Could you go and get Maura from above, thank you?" Daniel Beights commanded one of Maura's house cleaners from the first floor of the actress' three story mansion. The small man dressed in standard white hurried towards the steps and threw a "yes, sir" over his shoulder as he went.

The sound of heels could be heard before the beautiful woman wearing them could be seen. "I was just on the phone with my agent Roman, he said he might have another movie part he thinks I would love. After I finish these last two songs, of course. Things are just happening so fast and it's great, things have been really great in the past couple of months." Maura smiled, eyes glancing off towards the window as she watched the waves splash and crash against the shore, remembering her secretive shared time with the strong soldier. "Things...things couldn't be better." She said looking back at her publicist who had a uncharacteristic look on his face. "I'm sorry, you requested me?"

"Yes, we never got to have "girl talk" about your time in South Africa. Sit down with me and tell me everything!" Daniel said excitedly with a hint of suspicion in his voice. "I know something happened there!" Walking towards the stunned woman, Daniel grabbed Maura by her wrist and led her to the plush maroon colored couch, sat down and turned towards his client as far as his skin tight dress pants would allow.

Maura nervously smiled and tried to mask her emotions that seemed to shoot to the surface without her permission. "Well, if you must know Daniel, I uhm, I had a good time. Yes, a good time. I went surfing and to a party and I also went to this nice restaurant." She nervously wrung her hands, a habit she picked up from Jane.

"Wow, that all seems fantastic!" Daniel replied with a sarcastic undertone. "But, come on, Maura I know you must have had more fun than that. Don't leave out any details!"

"I met a nice young man at the party named Frankie and his girlfriend Tina." Maura said.

"Oh, you didn't meet a nice young woman?" A smirk played across Beight's face and only seemed to grow broader as the shocked expression on Maura's face grew. Standing up from his seat on the couch, Daniel reached into his back pocket and pulled out a letter. "Maura, I found this in your dressing room with your clothes when I went in there to find you."

He handed over the letter to Maura, it was the letter she had received a week ago but hadn't had the time to respond to. "You have to promise me you won't say anything to anyone about this. I want to wait until Jane comes home before I start telling people."

Daniel watched as Maura fiddled with the letter and questioned, "I wont but, Maura you can't be serious. Just be lucky I got to it before anyone else did. What about Lucas?"

"I am no longer with that cheating bastard!" Maura somewhat shouted drawing attention from the very few people that remained in the living room. "He has no say in my life anymore." She continued in a whisper.

"He's been calling and leaving you voicemails apologizing profusely. You can't go through another scandal, Maura, not like the last one." As Maura stood to walk away Daniel stopped her. "Wait, just hear me out. You just got out of the papers with bad publicity because of this big movie and upcoming album, you don't want to go through that again, do you?"

"What happened was not my fault." Maura argued.

"Yes but the world thought so. Do you think the world is ready to accept some "stupid lesbian"? They're not and we're not going to give them the option."

"Lucas screwed around on me, proposed when I found out so it wouldn't ruin his good guy image, when I decline he broke up with me, and made the public believe I was the one who called off our relationship. Then the world labels me as an idiot for turning down the "perfect" man. But you know what, I really was an idiot for not telling the truth." The actress growled. "I'm not gonna let the public run nor ruin my life...again. I've met someone whom I know I can and will spend the rest of my life with."

"The public is already so far into your life it would be impossible to shut them out. If you haven't read the papers lately, Lucas has been telling everyone that he's trying to make it work with you. He's always gonna be the good guy and you're gonna be the bad girl in the public's eye until you say yes to his proposal." He watched as Maura's resolve started to weaken. "You know your relationship with, what's her name Jane, is never going to work. You'd lose endorsements, movies, commercials, and you'd be cut from every record label you're signed to. Do you want that?"

"Fame and fortune isn't important to me, Daniel. Not like Jane is." The honey blonde whispered slumping down back on the couch in defeat. "I'd leave it all for her."

"Yes and once it's all gone, she's gonna leave too when she has to report for duty. How many years does she have left in her contract?"

"Four after this year is up." A lone tear streamed down Maura's face. Daniel started to make sense the longer he talked and it only upset her more. Could she lose everything she worked so hard to build to live a life with someone, a woman, that she'd barely see for the next four and a half years? She had only spent two amazing weeks with this beautiful woman, but did she really know her? She didn't know anymore. Before she was absolutely sure she'd sacrifice her career for her love but now that she looked at it logically without a love struck mind she understood where her publicist was coming from. "Then what do you suggest I do?"

Slowly, Daniel sat back down closer to Maura the second time and answered, "I think you should tell Luke yes."


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this is not edited

Chapter five

Two more months had passed in the dessert since Jane had sent that letter and every day that passed made Jane ache for Maura even more. The letters from Maura had stopped coming and Jane simply thought that the mail had gotten lost. She walked through the streets, her uniform heavy as she held her gun at the ready for any threat that might approach.

"Can we get some water, Cap?" Gary asked when he saw a nearby tuck shop.

"Yeah, that sounds good."

The pair walked through the doors and grabbed water from the fridge, Jane passed the magazines and did a double take when she saw the front page picture. There was Maura, smiling broadly at the camera with a handsome young man next to her, she read the caption on the magazine and felt her stomach weaken.

Maura Isles gets engaged to on-again-off-again boyfriend Lucas Moore.

Her emotions ran rampant inside her and she didn't even hear Gary speak to her and the remainder of her patrol passed in a hurt daze. When she reached their quarters she searched for a pen and a paper and sunk onto her bed, the pen furiously scribbling across the paper.

Maura accepted her mail and her heart sank when she saw one of the letters had Jane's handwriting on top. With shaky hands she opened the letter and the tears flowed when she read the words.

Dear Maura,

Imagine my surprise when I read about your engagement on a magazine after your letters simply stopped coming. If I am being honest, I never thought you would wait for me, but thought you would at least have enough respect for me to tell me that you have chosen to move on.

It seems that I was right, once you know power and need an extra bit to help promote a movie or song you go to any measure to ensure you get it.

I hope you are happy.

Maura walked to her bed, laid down and sobbed until she finally fell asleep. Her sleep was fitful and filled with the hurt face of Jane. She wished things could be different but she had made the decision based on what was best for her career. The more she thought about the situation with Jane in a logical way the more she realized that there was no way that they could ever be together.

A week later Maura was sitting in a coffee shop with her sister, laughing and talking. They shared gossip that they had heard and Maura had even told Caitlyn about Jane. But there was a fear that gripped her heart and she couldn't understand the feeling.

Then the entire coffee shop fell silent and the TV suddenly blared

Breaking News from Cairo

"In the clip that follows you will see the destruction that was left after a bomb went off in a local mall which was followed by gunfire from hostiles on the acting Special Forces agents. It is said that they were alerted to a threat in town and they responded. In this clip you will see the agents rushing into the mall and trying to clear the civilians out before complete chaos and destruction ensued. Over to Harriett who has more on this story."

"Thank you Tom. I am standing outside of the mall where the bomb just went off. We have exclusive footage of the agents as they attempted to clear the civilians from the building."

Maura rose from her chair and watched the TV intently as the clip started playing. There was chaos as the team ran in and out of the mall trying to secure civilians and then she saw her, carrying a small child from the building and running back inside. The camera clearly showed Jane as the blast occurred. Her body was blown back and she hit a nearby pole before falling limply to the ground. Within seconds she started moving again, she rose to her feet and Maura went pale when she saw the blood that covered her face and poured from her ears. She stood rooted to the spot when she saw Jane raise her gun and start firing at the hostiles that were fast approaching and just when she thought the worst was over she saw multiple bullets strike Jane and a light spray of blood wafting into the air before she collapsed and the camera went dead.

Maura didn't hear the rest of the bulletin as her legs gave way and she fainted. Her love was dead and suddenly her own life felt worthless. She didn't know how long she was out but when she came to she was in a hospital and then the memory of that clip came crashing back and she sobbed.

"Maura? Are you okay?"

She didn't answer her sister, simply turning on her side and crying.

"Miss Isles? There is someone who has been phoning non-stop. He said to please tell you that she's alive."

Maura sat up straight at those words and looked at the nurse, her heart beating a mile per minute.

"She's alive?" she croaked out.

"That is what he said, yes. He said his name was Frankie and you know him. He asked that you call him."

With that she took the actress's vitals and scurried out of the room.

"That was her, wasn't it?" Her sister asked softly.

"Yes," New tears spilled down her cheeks and she clutched her pillow.

"You really love her, don't you?"

Maura simply nodded.

"So, phone this Frankie guy and find out what's happening so you can go see her."

"I doubt that she ever wants to see me again."

"Why?"

"Because I got engaged and never told her. I love her but I agreed to marry someone else. I yearn for her touch but settled for a guy that will never even come close to comparing to her."

Her body shook with her sobs and she pulled her blanket over her head.

"God, Maura. Come on, phone him and go fight for her. If you truly love her then you will do everything in your power to get her back."

After a long pep talk Maura finally dialed the familiar number.

"Maura," He said in a choked up voice.

"Frankie, where is she? How is she? God, I need to see her."

"I'm not sure if she wants to see you but I know you love her even though the choices you made were questionable I thought you should know. She is being transported back to South Africa as we speak but they struggled to stabilize her and honestly, it doesn't look good," Frankie broke down then.

"I will make things right with her, I swear I will. I'm going to catch the next flight out."

She ended the call and was soon hurrying home and then to the airport to catch the first available flight. Before she could leave the house Lucas came walking through the door.

"Where are you rushing off to?" He asked the scurrying women.

"South Africa," was all Maura said.

"What?" Inquired the well dressed man.

"Lucas, it's over. When I was in South Africa I fell in love with someone and she was there during the Cairo bombing. She got shot and I need to go. I'm sorry," She took the ring off and placed it in his hand before running to the car.

Jane was in a coma and Frankie was sitting by her side, absently stroking her hand as he fought the tears that threatened to spill. Her face was swollen and bruised, several ribs crack, her right arm broken and three bullets had pierced her. One went through her right shoulder, the other into her chest just above her Kevlar Jacket and the third grazed her neck and barely missed the main artery. Her skull was fractured and doctors wondered how she got up to protect the civilians after the damage the blast did. He prayed that his sister had the will to fight for her family because she no longer believed that Maura loved her.

Their mother came walking in with fresh coffee for them both as they both waited for the latest update from the doctor. They weren't certain that Jane would ever pull out of the coma even after they drained the fluid that accumulated around her brain. Together mother and son prayed that she would pull through because they didn't know if they could survive another blow like this.

Frankie rose from his chair when Maura walked in, her eyes were puffy from crying and she looked tired and drawn. He hugged her and held on tightly as a fresh bout of tears hit them both.

"She can't die, I love her too much and I need to make it right. Please, she can't," Maura sobbed.

"She won't," came Angela's tearful voice, "she knows she can't leave us."

Maura hugged the older woman and the three stood there and cried for a minute before Maura introduced her sister to them.

"This is my sister, Caitlyn. Caitlyn, this is Frankie and Angela, Jane's mother and brother."

She tentatively approached the bed and saw the long cut that ran from her temple to her jaw, "Oh, I love you, baby and I was so wrong. I need you to wake up because I need to make things right, please wake up."

The doctor walked in with a sad smile on his face, "Hey, how are you guys holding up?"

"Just barely, Dr. Andrew," Frankie said as Angela braced herself for the latest blow.

"We got some more tests back," he took a deep breath and looked at the broken family sitting there, "she was very close to the blast radius and we have still have no idea how she was able to get up and fight after that. But, unfortunately due to the impact of the blast her eardrums burst and although we cannot determine for sure until she wakes up, she might be permanently hearing impaired."

Maura fell to her knees and Angela burst into tears again as Frankie and Caitlyn tried to console the women. Things weren't looking good and they prayed that this was the last of the bad news they would receive.

Two weeks had quickly passed and Maura rarely left Jane's side, she kissed Jane's head and lips often, trying to let her know that she was there. Her face had healed nicely and the long cut was almost completely healed but Maura could see that there would be a large scar.

She felt the hand in hers stir and she nearly jumped with joy when she saw those beautiful eyes open and look at her. Tears spilled down her cheek again and she kissed the soft lips that was about to speak.

"Water," Jane mumbled but couldn't understand why she didn't hear her own voice.

Maura helped her drink water after alerting the doctor that she was awake. Angela and Frankie ran into the room and Jane strained to try and hear their voices but couldn't, no matter how hard she tried.

"Why can't I hear?" she shouted in attempt to hear herself.

The doctor quickly brought in a writing board and explained what had happened, Jane looked at everyone around her and saw their tears before she smiled and shook her head.

"Ironic, first my heart gets broken, then my entire body and now my hearing," She spoke loud but that was expected due to her not being used to not hearing anything.

Maura dropped her head at those words, no matter how hard Jane's family tried to convince Jane that Maura cared, they seemed to be bumping into a wall. Jane was so caught up in everything that was happening to her, the way her life was changing and how she hardly had any hope left of making a life for herself.


	6. Author's Note

I apologize if you think chapter five covered a lot of ground but there was a reason for that. We decided not to have several chapters of angst and have more chapters of Jane's recovery process. Her recovery with her hearing and her relationship. Some people who come out as gay aren't always praised for it and that's Maura's case. But please stick around we have a ton of chapters left.

Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am ashamed of myself. This was supposed to be posted weeks ago but I had literally no way to post this. My new house has been without wifi and computer access for over a month. My service just sucks. But if you would please forgive me and follow and review I would appreciate it. I have two more chapters ready for you. **

**Thanks and much love! **

* * *

Chapter Six

The sweat dripped down Jane's forehead to her brow and onto the mat she was hovering over. It had been five weeks since the shooting and her skull and hearing lose was healing tremendously along with the gun shot to her chest, but the only thing still standing in her way was her shattered shoulder. Doctor Adison warned Jane of significant exertions but here she was currently doing push ups in her living room.

"26...27...28" came the sound of grunted counting. Three out of the four muscles of the rotator cuff had been severely damaged by the metal-jacketed bullet that ripped through her dislocating her shoulder. With multiple surgeries to Jane's right shoulder's scapula, reattaching the acromioclavicular joint and glenohumeral joint to regain some of the flexibility in her arm again, Jane had to go through extensive physical therapy as well as physiotherapy with the acute nerve damage done to her brachial plexus.

"You need to take it easy, Jane, you know what the doctor said about strenuous activity!"

Startled, Jane's arm gave out and her weakened body landed on the wooden floor with a solid thud. "Geez, Ma. What are you doing here!?" Slowly rolling onto her back and wiping the sweat away that formed on her brow Jane sat up hunched over with short ragged breaths and continued before her ma could answer. "I thought I told you that key was for emergencies only."

"This is an emergency and I should have came over sooner. How many times have I called you in the past month?" Angela said walking over to her daughter's coffee table and setting down several bags of home cooked food. Looking at the clock Angela read5:49.

"Too many to count." Jane grumbled as she gathered herself and stood up.

"I heard that. And how many times have you answered?" Walking over to her daughter, she grabbed her hand and walked them both back to the couch. After minutes of waiting Angela knew she wasn't getting an answer, she pressed. "What's wrong Jane? You used to talk to me when things got really bad but now you won't say one word to me. This is the most we've spoken in weeks. You're brother misses you, I miss you, and so does she." Even thought her name was not said the feeling of betrayal latched onto Jane like a leech draining the little bit of peace she had left and sent shivers of disgust down her spine.

Not missing anything, Angela saw the way the hairs stood up on Jane's arms. "Have you talked to her since the accident?"

"I miss you and Frankie too, ma." Jane said avoiding the question and her ma's intense gaze. Releasing her hand from her mother's grip Jane let out a heavy sigh full of regret and sorrow. "I'm sorry."

"Janie, there is nothing you should be apologizing for. You did nothing wrong. I know you need time, but do you need time and space? I worry about you, baby, and I know you don't want me calling all the time but I can't help but be scared. I've almost lost you too many times and every time you go into this shell and you won't talk to anyone. But this time, I don't know, this time just seems a lot worse than the others." Tears gathered in the corner of Angela's eyes as she continued, " I want to help, Jane. You're my only little girl. I won't lose you like I did your father and you're brother, Tommy. It's understandable you're hurting and I'm not telling you to get over it, you take as long as you need, but we can get through this together faster than we can alone. This whole...this whole situation is effecting all of us."

Looking into her mother's eyes Jane gave a watery smile as all the jumbled feeling within her started to sort themselves out. In the midst of Angela's speech the mix of emotions slowly but surely dissipated and all of what was left was feelings of love, hurt, and understanding. Regret. Confusion. Betrayal. And Anger long forgotten.

"Sorry, I don't mean to talk you to death and throw all this on you on top of all the other things you already have weighing down in your shoulders, but I meant every word, Janie. Uhm," she lightly laughed, "I almost forgot why I came over in the first place. I brought you Gnocchi, Shrimp fra Diavolo, your favorite lasagna, Linguine with clam sauce, Chicken parmigiana, Chicken Saltimbocca, tiramisu, Bigné di San Giuseppe and some cannoli, cause I know you haven't been eating. You're as skin-" Her words were cut short by the dark haired, younger woman throwing herself at the rambling woman.

"I love you." Jane whispered into her mother's neck. "Thank you, for everything. I don't mean to push." Her arms tightened around the older woman's waist. They sat there in the quiet and dimly lit room and listened to the smooth tempo of their hearts and the cam breaths that washed over the room. It was almost8:00before Jane spoke again.

"No."

Pulling back to look the sleepy soldier in the face, "What?" Angela asked confused. "I didn't say anything."

"No, I haven't talked to, _her_ since the accident." It was said so quietly that Angela almost missed it. "I don't think I can, ma." There was a vulnerability in the raven haired beauty's voice that the older Italian had never heard before.

"We ended things too badly, what she's done to me is just too much. You were right ma, love isn't easy, if it were I'd be hugging _her_ right now instead of complaining about her to you. No offense though, ma."

"None taken, baby." Relinquishing the hold she had on her baby, Angela shifted backwards and propped a leg up on the couch bent at the knee so her slipper clad foot dangled off the edge. "Has she tried to contact you since then?" She inquired.

"About a million times and as much as I want to answer I know I shouldn't. I even think she's called more than you, I had to turn the ringer off once I gained my hearing back." Jane chuckled. "A part of me feels guilty cause I know I'm causing her pain by shutting her out but a bigger part of me is so angry that I keep ignoring her. After all the shit I've been put through by Maura," it was the first time Jane had said her name since the actress' hospital visit. "I still feel for her, you know. You probably think its dumb, but I'm just so conflicted with myself I don't know how to handle this." Jane began to wring her hands, her interest suddenly on the little dark splotches on the wood floor.

Peeking up through her lashes Jane said hesitantly, "Maybe I should talk to her?"

Sighing Angela responded, "First I don't think it's dumb, I completely understand maybe not in the way I should, but a mother understands her kids. I should be telling you how much you both mean to each other or be encouraging you like 'yeah, you go and get you're woman' but you know what, Janie? I'm not. What I really want to tell you is to be angry, be upset that she didnt feel it necessary to tell you how scared she was, how she couldn't write you and tell you what she was thinking. I want to tell you 'fuck her.' You know why? Because she hurt MY baby. And when she hurt you she hurt me as well, hurting you was like hurting everyone who cares and loves you." Reaching out to rub a stunned soldier's hand Angela breathed in deeply and looked to their joined hands. "Janie, I would do anything for you, you and you're brother's happiness is all I live for so you can only imagine how hard it was for me to see you so unhappy."

A lone tear trailed its way down Jane's face and disappeared under her chin. "I didn't know it would effect you like it did, Ma. I just thought I was in this by myself."

"You'll never go through anything by yourself as long as the blood is still pumping through my Italian veins." She laughed. "I think you should talk to her."

"I will, when I'm ready." Angela stood shaking her head and walked to the bathroom and came back with a few tissues and gave them to Jane for her to dry her eyes.

"Frankie told me he has tried to call you. We were all wondering if you would come to Sunday dinner? Please." She said as an afterthought.

"Yeah, I'll be there."

"Okay, see you in a couple of days Janie. Don't think because we talked today I won't call you tomorrow." She said as she shut the door to Jane's condo.


End file.
